muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters Whose Names Sound a Bit Rude
Being Rude Not to be the party pooper here, but what started as a fun list of things that might sound rude, has become us just being rude. Illustrating the article with "Let's Compare Sizes" and Elmo holding balls is pretty creepy. There's also quite a bit on this list that doesn't sound that rude to me at all. Really, it's just a collection of POV edits where someone adds an item when they peronally find a dirty innuendo in a name, or book cover. I'm not pointing any fingers, I've done my share or contributing to this, but I think it's time we let it go. —Scott (talk) 05:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I can see that, although I still find this funny. I can put it on my user page if you want. -- Danny (talk) 05:54, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::That would work for me. —Scott (talk) 05:56, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Image I'm dumping the image here since I can't edit the page; it seems fitting for it, right? -- MuppetDude 13:20, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes! That's fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 15:24, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::I was also tempted to add this, but then there would be too many images. Poor Elmo. -- MuppetDude 16:34, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::Well, clearly he's just asking for it. -- Danny (talk) 16:45, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Additions Dicky Tick? -- Brad D. (talk) 23:20, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Heck yeah. -- Danny (talk) 23:34, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::The page has been protected or else I'd add it myself. How about Willy Muppet? I know it's not his real name, but it made me giggle. — Joe (talk) 15:07, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::I unprotected it. —Scott (talk) 15:55, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Valid? Is this really a valid category? I'm sure most of these names were coincidental, and aren't really meant to be interrpreted as rude. Maybe it's me, but I don't know if it fits. Scooter 00:03, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :That's why it's in lists and not an actual category as such. Most of these, if you look at the titles and contents, tend to be a bit subjective or at least offbeat. It's sort of how the area developed in a rash of mad enthusiasm, but I rather like the idea of knowing one can create an utterly frivolous article like Naked Muppets and put it somewhere. The title says its names which "sound a bit rude," not ones which were intended as such. I didn't create this page (Danny did, after I added Surelick Bones), but it's silly fun. Boy, Danny's right, we must all be overthinking things if we're actually debating a page with this title! --Andrew, Aleal 00:16, 4 March 2006 (UTC)"' ::Yeah, this is just for fun. It's hard to wrap your head around 6800+ pages of Muppet information without a little space to goof around, so the Lists category is getting silly. Any minute now, Sam is gonna pop his head out of a door and say, "You are all weirdos." -- Danny ''Toughpigs 03:22, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :::User:Scooter's got a point though. Category:Lists contains factual information as well as silly stuff. Similar to Category:Behind the Scenes, we should have a category just for things that tickle our fancies in this particular way. -- Scott Scarecroe 15:20, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I think too much analysis kills the joke. It's a small joke, living alone and not hurting anybody. I'd like to just let it be, if that's okay. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:04, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :::::I see this is no longer a page for just anyone to edit. So, perhaps I can least make a request: the addition of Granny Fanny Nesselrode to the list. --David Splurge 16:48, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I protected it for a little while because there was a vandal who was apparently obsessed with adding random names to the list. I'll unprotect it at some point. And good call on Granny Fanny; I'll add her! -- Danny Toughpigs 17:18, 26 March 2006 (UTC) In my aimless clicking, I just discovered the existence of a character named Henry Sackbutt. Might he be added to this page, or is reserved for names of a sexually suggestive nature? -Ryan PrawnRR 05:16, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll do. -- Danny Toughpigs 05:31, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Just discovered this Commercial Character called Crown-Grabber. Shall we add him? -- David Splurge 00:54, 3 May 2006 (UTC)